The Things He Does
by Genasyz
Summary: Kyouraku Shunsui has a knack for making a certain someone feel so special. Especially on birthdays. [oneshot]


**Title: The Things He Does.**

**Summary:** Kyouraku Shunsui has a knack for make a certain someone feel so special. [Oneshot ShunxNao

**AN: **Belated happy birthday to Shunsui and Nanao! School and other things kept me from editing this on the exact date so heheh I'm super late. This is my tribute/birthday gift to this lovely pairing. Leave a review of what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime…..rent, maybe? Borrow? (Too bad I'm too broke to buy this from the amazing kubo tite. Wah.)

**--**

**The Things He Does**

**--**

It was like any other day. Nanao did her usual morning routine. Get up at seven o'clock sharp, take a shower, 10 minutes; prepare herself a cup of tea and breakfast, 15 minutes; read a good book to go with the fine morning, 25 minutes; equip herself with her fan and book (she made sure every time that it was hard-bound) just in case her flirt of a Taicho will start harassing her again, 2 minutes; and to go to work her ass off for the rest of the day. By eight o'clock on the dot, she was already in the eighth division's office—and not a soul was present. Such was how the disciplined lieutenant's mornings start.

Nanao scribbled her name in graceful slanting movements on every report with her beloved pen, determined to finish the work before noon. One by one, the papers reduced in numbers while the soreness on her fingers doubled with each finished work. She completed the task five minutes before noon, sensing the pride of accomplishment welling on her chest at the satisfying sight of mountains of finished paperwork everywhere. Sigh. She never knew a man who could procrastinate this much work as well as her captain, eighth division's Kyouraku Shunsui.

_It must be talent_, she mocked, smiling at her own joke. A breath of relief escaped her firm lips, and she checked out the vicinity of the office for any peeping heads. By concentrating on the whereabouts of people's reiatsus, she concluded that no one would be barging in any time soon so she quickly untied the lace of her sandals, and took off her clean, white socks that hid her feet. Her nails had a tint of peach-pink nail polish on it. The main reason why she never took off her socks unless she was alone in her room was because of the fact that nail polishes was a banned item in Seireitei and that would mean she had just broken the rules. Nope, she has a reputation to live up to, not a soul should know. She stretched her aching muscles, cracked her knuckles, and—gasp—_slouched_ on her chair to relieve her stiff neck and shoulders. It was before she finally became aware of the looming reiatsu so familiar to her drawing threateningly near. She jumped back to her stiff-backed position, arranged her hair and glasses and—

Crap. Her eyes rested on the pair of socks and sandals lying on the floor. She abandoned all thoughts of putting it on when the reiatsu drew even closer. Hastily grabbing for her pen and a stack of completed documents on top of her finished pile of work for the sake of 'pretending to do work,' she kicked her socks and sandals further under the desk and prayed that just this once, he'd see how busy she is so he'll give up on his teasing and spare her the trouble of standing just to smack him away with her fan or hard-covered book with bare feet. _Oh, please,_ she pleaded mentally. Just as she got her act together, the office door slammed open, creating a grand 'noisy' entrance for the man in pink.

"My diligent Nanao-chan!!" his voice boomed. "It's time for a break!"

His well-composed lieutenant continued pretending to write on the paper, not bothering to look up. "Later, Taicho."

"But my Nanao-chan, on such a special day as today, you shouldn't be cooped up in this nasty office doing work!" their was a slight twitching movement of horror on his right eye at the word 'work.' "It's just not right."

"Special day?" She paused to give him the 'oh really' look. "What made up holiday did you announce this time, sir? _Sake Day? No Labor Day?_ Or possibly _Women Hunting Day_?" her eyebrows arched—even if she'll never ever admit it—in jealousy.

"Saying such mean things again on this day, Nanao-chan?" he faked a hurt expression even upon knowing that she was the only person who could read past the lies. Her cold reply confirmed it.

"You'll get over it in a minute, sir."

"Now. Now. Do we have to end this with me carrying you out of this office? I wouldn't really mind—"

"No," she snapped, struggling with the blush that insisted its way to her cheeks. "It will end with you leaving—" her captain was too quick for her and, was in a moment, cradled in his arms like a child. "T-taicho!" she protested. "I request you put me down this _instant_, sir!"

"Sorry, Nanao-chan, but you're right. I will end with me leaving this room—with you."

She was silenced and seriously wondered if he noticed that her feet weren't properly clothed as she shamefully endured the looks people made as the two passed by. _god, I hope not…._

……………………………

He carried her all the way to the garden. She recognized it to be one of his favorite napping places, possibly on the top 3. There were a few people present. A snow-haired Hisugaya Toushiro with his busty lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. She had half of her orange hair plaited for some reason. The others were Kiyone and Ukitake Jyuushiro's faithful officers, and Jyuushiro himself looking healthy and well. Unohana and Isane were present, as well as Hinamori Momo and a few more members form the Women's Organization. They all beamed at her with cheerful smiles and greeted the tall captain with his puzzled lieutenant in his arms.

It all made perfect sense when a large banner suspended in the air appeared. Carelessly written on it were the words 'Happy Birthday, Nanao-chan!!'

It was her birthday.

A ridiculously enormous feast was laid out on the table, from simple sushi and rice rolls to vegetables and meat to sweet pastries and desserts. Let's not forget about the alcohol either or the gigantic cake with more _pink._ (On the bright side, at least she knew who chose it.) Looks didn't prove to be deceiving at all. Even the taste was great. The birthday lunch lasted a good deal of time. It was estimated to be around 2:30 when they finished and commenced with the games. Shunsui, who was keeping a watchful eye on his lieutenant lest she run away from her own party to do some work (or in her case, put on a pair of socks and sandals) kept her in her chair and succeeded in doing so.

The day wore off with more party games like Shunsui and Rangiku's favorite _'sake drinking contest.'_ The others placed their own bets on the final two drinkers on a showdown for the ultimate drinker. Nanao, who had betted on her captain, claimed that _'it was impossible for him to lose after training on it everyday.'_ And the game ended with a knowing smile on her face when proven right. The other game, _'kidou shooting contest'_ wherein Shunsui placed all of his money on his lieutenant, reasoning that_ 'she could not possibly lose with her practicing it on him all the time.' _The winner? Let's just say Shunsui was grinning his face out with all the extra money he had earned to buy two day's worth of sake, even four days if he'll stick to his budget. At about 4:30, the group gathered around the cake to sing the celebrant a happy birthday and wish her good luck. Nanao blew out her candles after making her mysterious wish and divided the cake among her guests. There were a few more minutes of chatting and conversing before the guests seem fully satisfied and said their goodbyes at 4:45.

'Finally! Nanao-chan, you should throw parties like this more often! I'll mark my calendar for your next year's birthday," Matsumoto said happily, gathering up the plates and cups. Aside from Nanao and Shunsui, she and Jyuushiro stayed as well to help clean up.

"I can't really say that it's my party since I didn't even plan a single thing.' She glanced at her taicho's way. He was busy making sure that every sake bottle was empty or that is, _stays_ empty.

Jyuushiro chuckled and added. "Don't worry, Matsumoto-san. If it's sake you want, I'm sure there'll be plenty of that on Shunsui's birthday. He adds a bottle per year as he gets older, and he's not exactly young now, is he?"

"Speaking of young," she turned to Nanao. "Honey, when are you going to settle down? Start a family perhaps? You're not getting younger you know!"

The eighth division captain's ears swelled as big as dumbo's at the word 'settle down.'

Nanao pushed her glassed back up, masking the light tint on her face. "R-Rangiku, I should ask you the same question. Besides, I have no—"

"Nanao-chan, I have an idea!" Shunsui cried eagerly, running for her with outstretched arms. "Since—" A book slammed against his face before he was able to enclose his arms around her.

"I don't want to hear it, _sir_." She said through pursed lips.

Shunsui groaned when his hand came up to what could possibly be a broken nose. "So mean, my cold Nanao-chan. And I was so nice in suggesting that since _I'm _not getting younger and_ you're_ not getting younger, why don't _we,_ who's not getting younger as the days go by, settle down and start a family of our own? It saves us the trouble and—"

Another book kissed his face. "What kind of **twisted** reasoning is that, sir? And as I was saying, I have no plans of—"

"Oh I see!" Masumoto pounded her fist on her palm. "Of course! Why didn't you tell me, honey, that you were still shopping for Mr. Right? Could I possibly take a peek at that list of husbands-to-be who had amazingly passed your critical eye?"

"Settling down…." Nanao finished crossly. She wasn't even considered old to be shopping for a thing called a husband!

Behind them, Jyuushiro watched everything and couldn't refrain a good laugh when Nanao sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and said, "Who knows? Maybe." _Well, she didn't say yes, but at least she didn't say no either. Shunsui must be bursting with joy inside._

The conversation deepened to how many kids does she plan to have. Being the sensitive person that he is, he knew that this topic was being discussed much too early. He faked a cough and excused himself, taking loud-mouthed Masumoto, who was currently leading the conversation, with him.

"It's getting late, Matsumoto-san." He pointed at the pink-turning sky. "I'm sure your Taicho's looking for you." He turned to the celebrant. "Congratulations, Ise-san and happy birthday." He leaned closer to whisper something to her ear. "By the way, Shunsui would like the color of those nails." He winked, dragging the objecting lieutenant away.

Masumoto complied and said through narrow eyes. "We're not through with this! I'm gonna take a look at that list, honey. You can't hide it from me! Also, if you want, I have a box full of nail-polish, you can borrow one any time." She lowered her voice. "It works on men like magic!" by 'men,' Nanao knew who she was talking about and gave her a threatening glare.

The two subordinates left and the two were left alone in the silence. Nanao cleared her throat and resumed professionalism using her strict voice on her commanding officer.

"Party time's over, Taicho. I also recently found out about that secret hiding place for unwanted work beneath your table this morning so it would help me if you work on it right away sir."

"Huh? What? Yare, you found another hiding place? You're awfully good at this game of hide and seek with that eye of your, Nanao-chan."

"Thank you for the compliment, sir. However, if you don't work on it today, I'll start looking for your sake stash as well."

He raised both hands in surrender. "Hai. Hai. I'll work on it later. You, on the other hand, I would like you to rest for the day."

"Later?" she raised a brow, doubting that with every common sense she had.

"Later. Word of honor," he swore. "I have some business to attend to. It's almost time."

She looked up at the sky. It was time._ Of course! How could I forget_? It was time for her Taicho's daily sunset watching on he roof. It had been like tradition for the past decades. She convinced herself on accompanying him, just to 'keep an eye on him.'

Shunsui lay on the cool tiles of the roof, his hand folded beneath his brown head and his feet on top of another. A sake bottle stood beside him—another tradition. She rarely saw him without it. He pressed the cup to his lips and took sips when she joined him.

"Sake?"

Nanao gave him a questioning look. He knew the answer, why bother asking? She sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. It_ was_ her birthday after all. "Please." She watched the clear liquid flowing from the bottle into the cup, and consumed it in one gulp. They stayed in more silence as the sun bade them goodbye. Eventually, the sky turned darker.

"Shouldn't you be doing your work, now, sir? The sun's gone, and it'll be cold soon."

He gave her an amused look as if it had been the most ridiculous thing he had heard. "I'm not after the sunset, my impatient lieutenant. Give me another fifteen minutes."

_Eh??_ "What do you mean, sir?" _what else could be seen at this time of day?_ _There aren't any stars either, just the plain darkening sky._

Seeing her confused expression made him smile even more. "Do you recognize the color of the sky?"

Nanao tilted her head to look. It's color was now a cool shade of blue-violet—_just_ blue-violet. "What about it?"

The man leaned closer. "You don't know? It's the color of your eyes," he whispered somewhat seductively. "Ever time I see it I'm constantly reminded of my Nanao-chan." His breath tickled every fiber of her body, and made her hear beat a good deal faster than normal. She gulped when his lips hovered over hers. "My gift, Nanao-chan," he didn't give her the chance to think and slanted his mouth on hers zealously. She fought for some sort of restraint but gave up when his tongue penetrated through her mouth and came into contact with her own. She took advantage of the short pause to breathe and talk.

"This is against the rules."

He kissed her. "Ah yes, just like nail polish is against the rules, ne?"

"That's a whole different thing," she replied, kissing him back.

"The rule is the rule and breaking it would be breaking it all the same." He nibbled on her lower lip. "But don't worry, I won't tell if you won't." he enclosed he space between them once more, wanting more of her.

She pushed him away, giving him a stern look. "That's _blackmail_, sir."

The smirk he gave at that point played with her insides. "That's a bad way to put it, Nanao-chan. I prefer to call it a _deal_ or _trade_." He gave her a last, long kiss, knowing any kissing won't happen for some time and stood up. "Alright, I'll get to work now as promised, and you go back to your room and rest as promised." He raised his right hand as a sign of an oath. "Happy birthday, my lovely Nanao-chan. I will find out one day if I'm on that list," he called back, walking away a _very_ happy man.

* * *

Nanao sighed upon entering her room. She didn't trust herself anymore to check on him in fear she might do something highly unprofessional again. _Oh gosh…._she could still feel the weight of his mouth over hers and he wonderful sensation it brought. She plopped herself on the bed and smothered he face in the soft pillows.

Birthdays aren't considered a special day or that big of a deal in Soul Society compared to the living world. Sure, if you're a new soul, you'd count for a few years or so, but gradually, you'll lose interest after a few hundred years. One will stop such childish celebrating and eventually forget about it.

_And yet, there is this man….._

She remembered how it took him a few centuries of pestering, trying to pry off the information from her since she became his lieutenant and it was only a decade before when he finally found out that their birthdays were only four days apart! And he had sent her gifts every year after that.

On the first year, he showered the office with fresh, spring flowers that I turned to some sort of flower jungle. She thought I was rather extravagant of him and a total waste of natural beauty, but nonetheless a sweet gesture. On the second year, he exploded beautiful fireworks in the night sky after chaining her to the roof. The third year, he gave her a 200-paged book of 'Shunsui' poetry filled with flowery nonsense. The forth year was a cute violet kimono that was probably expensive by the quality of the cloth. The fifth year, he forced her on a romantic candle-lit dinner on the lake. The boat they were riding capsized after the man attempted to kiss her and failed miserably with a serious burn on his cheek, and both captain and lieutenant went home dripping in cold water. The sixth year, he sang her off-tuned love songs and baked her heart shaped cookies. The seventh year, he cooked her dinner that—even if she'll deny I as long as she's alive—was the most delicious she had ever had. The eighth year, he gave her a birthday card with three 'special' words in it that it ended up in the waste bin. The ninth year, he wrote 20 short notes and hid it among her things in different places. And now….he held a party for her sake and gave her the kiss she'd been secretly wishing for the last three years.

_It's because of the things he does……_

It was funny in a way, how he could remember her birthday when she herself couldn't. Every teasing, every worried look he gave when she worked overtime, every flirting that escaped his lips, every caress, every love letters for the past century, every question coated with concern when she didn't fell well, every lousy joke he told just to get a smile out of her, every gift and countless declarations of love, and every sarcastic gasps he did when a loose hair out of it's proper place was spotted.

Nanao looked out the window and smiled. The light on the office was open. And just this once, he was doing paperwork!

Every little thing he does each year makes her feel like someone worth all that attention. Someone _special._

His last words rang in her ears._ "I will find out one day if I'm on that list."_

After receiving the most delicious gift this year, she wasn't at fault if he's the first and last on her 'secret list' since ten years ago now is she?

The End

* * *

Yey. It's done. I hope you like it! I was supposed to edit this exactly on July.7 so I'm reaaaally late. Thanks for your precious time! pls tell me what you seriously think. Thanks.

--Genasyz—

**_PlEaSe ReViEw!_**


End file.
